A New Beginning
by reckiewriter
Summary: All Tunnel dwellers have a story.  This is one of them...
1. Chapter 1

Smoke, Kenna awoke quickly coughing at the smell. She instinctively dropped to the floor and crawled to the door. The door was still cool to the touch, and she went back for her sister.

"Josie, wake up…" Kenna coughed again and took the sleeping child from her bed, and wrapped her in a blanket. She could hear the coughing of her other siblings across the hall. Kenna made her way across the hall and opened the door. "Lily, Rose… Crawl to me now!" Kenna ordered and could see the girls do as they were told. The four of them slowly made their way down the hallway and to the door. Kenna felt again at the door and realized that is was also cool to the touch; obviously the fire wasn't just outside there door. She grabbed the backpacks, which hung near their front door and threw them at the girls, she then grabbed her own bag and took the girls out into the hallway.

"Stay down!" Kenna ordered as they made there way along smoked filled hallway. Kenna pounded on their neighbour's door, unsure if she had left yet, touching the doorknob to check if it was unlocked, Kenna pulled back when she felt the heat in the metal, they soon made their way to the stairway and carefully made their way down the stairs. Kenna keeping an eye on her sisters as they did, they eventually got out of the building and the four of them collapsed on the sidewalk outside the obviously burning building.

"You can't stay here!" Someone ordered and started to help them up and down the street. "Are you alright?" Kenna noticed that it was a fireman who was with them.

"I think we're okay.." Kenna coughed and noticed that her sisters too looked alright.

"Was there anyone else in their apartment with you?" The fireman asked. Kenna shook her head.

"No, we all are out. I'm not sure about Mrs. Carzinoni though, I pounded on her door but no one answered." Kenna told him coughing a bit more before another firefighter came and took them away from the cold and into the coffee shop across the street.

"Here, it's warmer inside. " The man told her softly.

"Hey, why don't you come and sit down. Hot Chocolate and coffee on the house." A woman not much older than Kenna offered as Kenna laid her little sister onto the booth seat. Both Lily and Rose crawled close to Kenna and all of them ignored the drinks placed before of them. It didn't take long for the twins to fall asleep, none of them felt like talking and the mess in front of them was exhausting and overwhelming for seven year olds to understand. Kenna remained awake, the hours stretching out and the building they called home continued to burn. The cracking sound of the roof falling in announced that they would never be able to return home.

Two people looking like they too had been taken from their beds, came into the coffee shop and came towards Kenna and her siblings.

"Hi, my name is Julia, and this is Eric. We're from the Red Cross…" Julia introduced. "The emergency response team called us, to help you out…" Kenna looked at them blankly.

"My name is Kenna, have you heard about Mrs. Carzinoni?"

"No, we haven't heard, you were the only other tenant above this store."

"Oh, my poor dear friend…" Kenna whispered as she realized that the older woman hadn't made it out of the building. She looked back at the two and realized that they still wanted to talk with her.

"Do you have any family we can help contact? The children do they have a father?" Eric asked.

"No, we don't have any family. These girls, aren't my children, they're my sisters. We all have the same mother, but she died about a year ago. I'm their legal guardian." Kenna told them. "I have no idea who the twin's father is, and Josie, the little one her father died with my mother…"

"Kenna, we can set you up in a shelter… I'm not sure what we will be able to offer you… Are you employed."

"I've been working the substitution list with the New York City School Board. I work about three days a week, more if I can get it."

"So you are a teacher?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Kenna sighed. She didn't understand where this line of conversation was going, but for some strange reason, she felt that this woman actually was trying to figure something out in her head, but she was too distracted to ask her in more details. "I've been teaching elementary and senior elementary school for five years, I stopped full time teaching when my mother died."

"Okay, Kenna… Thanks so much for you openness. I think we'll get you to the shelter so you can rest… I see that you were able to rescue a few things before you got out, if you have proper identification, we'll be able to get you into a shelter no problem." Eric jumped in and between the three adults; they were able to get the girls up and out of the coffee shop. Kenna found herself at the door of the local mission; a kind looking worker took them in and showed them to two cots at the far end of large room.

"I know it's not much, but we'll try to find something in the morning… It won't be long before wake up call, why don't you try to sleep some…" The woman encouraged and Kenna nodded. Her sisters were sleeping soon after that and Kenna stayed awake, guarding her siblings. It was some time later that she felt her hand throb, she looked down at it in the dim light and noticed that it was blistered and burned from the fire. She grabbed a bandana from Rose's backpack and wrapped it around her hand to protect it. She ignored the pain and focused on the three women that wandered around the room, talking to them instead. It wasn't much later when the alarm woke everyone up, and several staff members came in and started to usher the group back outside. Kenna woke her sisters up and they went to line up for some breakfast.

"Kenna, I have to go to the bathroom!" Lily announced, as Kenna tried to get them to take their bags.

"I think it's were the line is." Kenna suggested as they went in the direction of what looked like a bathroom. Kenna tried to hold her own thoughts to herself as she helped her sisters clean up a bit; everyone was covered with a soft layer of soot, and dirt from their night terror. Rose looked on the verge of tears, every time she looked to Kenna, and Kenna held her close and rubbed her back.

"We're going to be okay…" Kenna encouraged as she hugged her.

"What about school?" Rose asked. School had always been something that Rose had loved, the breakfast program, the classroom and then the after school program that they participated in.

"Well we'll just take a break for a bit, and try to get a few things organized. Once we eat, I'll find a phone and call the school. Maybe they have an idea on what we can do." Kenna suggested.

"Na na…" Josie cried out and Kenna went to pick up the three year old. She was standing a short distance away from them, and looked panicked.

"Okay Josie, I'm here. Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…" Rose sighed again. Lily the older of the twins took her hand.

"That's okay, we'll just save it for later." Lily suggested. It was late morning by the time, Kenna had rescued a few things from the clothes cupboard at the mission. The clothes were clean, and warmer and then the pyjamas' and sweaters that they had been wearing. The woman had helped them find shoes; they were all much worn looking but Kenna new that they couldn't walk around the city in their socks. Kenna thought as she ran her thoughts around the small savings that she held in the teacher's credit union. The money would not go far. She didn't even think she would have enough for a first and last months rent for a new apartment, let alone everything else they were going to need. She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the woman calling her name.

"Kenna! Oh I'm glad to have found you…" It was Julia from the Red Cross running towards her, she had a beautiful golden lab with her. She stopped just short of the girls, until they came close and wanted to pet the animal. "Come, walk with me. The park isn't that far. The girls can play with my dog while we talk." Julia suggested.

"Have you heard anything from the fire department? Have they found Mrs. C?"

"I walked by the store and apartments. The fire department is still there looking through everything. I don't think your neighbour made it out though I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kenna admitted as the two adults sat down on a park bench, and the girls went off a ways with the dog letting it chase after a ball. The three of the them looked normal, not like some group of homeless children that they had become overnight.

"How are you doing?"

"We smell…" Kenna laughed softly. "The water at the sink could only clean our hands and faces, and even though we have a change of clothes, it's pretty noticeable. Although smelling bad is the least of our worries at the moment I don't think I can stay in that shelter for much longer. I talked with the Manager there, and she's making an exception for me right now, but they don't like little ones in there, too many people with mental health problems." Kenna sighed. "I called the school to explain what had happened,"

"What about work? Do you have any ideas about child care?" Julia asked.

"Mrs. C watched Josie for me on the days that I worked… I don't have anyone else in the City, I don't want to call for assistance because I now the system, and I worked so hard at getting custody of the girls that I'm afraid that they will be taken from me. I don't think I could handle that right now, not with all that's happened." Kenna admitted and rubbed her eyes, she was over tired, exhausted from the past day.

"What if I told you that I think I could find you a place to live? A community that needs a school teacher…" Julia asked. Kenna turned to look at her with confusion..

"That sounds all so mysterious like, what community? Where? Out of the city?" Kenna asked.

"No, the community isn't out of the city… Would you be interested?"

"There would be no problem with me being a single caregiver? The girls are part of my package."

"Room and board would be part of the package, child care for Josie would be provided, the twins would have other children to play with. You would provide a service to the community and in return you would have a new home…"

"That sounds too good to be true…" Kenna sighed.

"No, it's real. I just need a bit of time to figure out how to get you there." Julia told her. "You said that the Shelter would house you for one more night… I don't think I'll need much more time then that."

"One more night in the shelter isn't a problem." Kenna nodded. "I don't think we will be given much more than that though."

"Okay, then I need to get going and talk to some people." Julia announced and called her dog over. The three girls responded as well. "Well girls, I'm going to take Carely here home with me. I'm going to be back tomorrow…"

"Will you bring Carely?" Lily asked.

"I'll see." Julia turned back to Kenna. "I would suggest that if you can, I'd go and get better shoes for the girls, walking is the main source of transportation."

"Okay." Kenna nodded. "It was actually on my long list of things, those shoes are nearly worn through on Rose, sometimes I wonder why people even bother to give those things away, they should just throw them out."

"Did you need some money for that? I have some…"

"No, I actually had a pay check on Monday. I'll take the girls now." Kenna decided. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Julia promised. With a wave, the woman was off across the park.

"Well you heard her girls, lets go find some shoes that don't feel like your barefoot." Kenna took them and they soon had new shoes. With a feeling of overwhelming dread, Kenna took her family back to the shelter for the night. Kenna spent the early evening with the girls in main room, trying to get them to play the few board games that the shelter had. She had crayons and a colouring book that kept Josie occupied for a bit. It wasn't until the beds were opened, that the mass exodus happened. She found two beds in a corner of the gymnasium and helped prepare the girls for bed. With the girls cuddled close together, Kenna took up a position of watcher and spent the entire night once again, watching the girls sleep and making sure that they were safe. Josie woke during the night with a fearful scream and cried out.

"Na na!" Josie cried out and Kenna gathered the little girl in her arms.

"Hush my little one… I'm here."

"You were in a fire!" Josie whimpered softly

"Yes, we all were in a fire, but we are safe tonight." Kenna reassured, She started to hum a few lines of a familiar lullaby.

"Sing it please…" Josie begged.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night" _ Kenna sang and by the time she was finished the first verse, Josie's breathing had become regular and soft, holding the little one in her arms, Kenna kept her vigil.

Kenna was beginning to feel the effects of little sleep by the next morning, she was achy and grumpy. It didn't help that when they were evicted from the shelter for the day, it was raining. The Shelter's Manager took pity of the small family and said they could sit in the alcove while they waited for Julia. Kenna pulled a book out of her backpack, something she always kept with her and opened the story.

"Na na read please." Josie asked as she crawled into her lap, Kenna pulled a pair of reading glasses out of her bag and slipped them on her nose, while Rose and Lily cuddled close to each side as Kenna turned the pages of the well read book. _ "What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?" "Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become real." "Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit. "Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt." "Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?" "It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand." _ Kenna paused in her reading of the story then as she felt her throat close up with tears around the familiar story.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was hoping to come sooner but I got held up." Julia panted as she came up to them.

"That's okay, Kenna was reading to us." Rose assured as Julia looked at Kenna and realized that the young woman was starting to show the strain of the past few days in here face.

"Well, I have great news. I'm going to get to take you to a safe place to stay." Julia offered.

"Oh!" Lily jumped up. "Where?"

"Well that is going to have to be my secret for now. Is this all you have? Nothing left behind in the shelter?" Julia asked.

"No this is everything." Kenna assured.

"Well I know it's raining, but we're going to go for a walk in the park." Julia told them. Kenna had no idea on where she was going with this woman who was really just a stranger, but she was too tired to question, so after slipping the book back into the backpack she shouldered the bag and followed Julia off into the park. With the rain, most people had chosen to stay away from the park and Julia made good time with them. They went down a slight embankment and into a water run off drain.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Someplace safe," Julia returned and then when they were well into the tunnel she turned back to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Someplace safe," Julia returned and then when they were well into the tunnel she turned back to them._ "We are going to be walking for quite some time. Why don't we sit for a few minutes and have a something to eat. I brought some apples and raisins. While you eat, I'm going to tell you a few things about where we are going." Julia set the food out for the girls and as they quickly ate the snack Julia took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure how long this place has existed, but it has been here for as long as I can remember. There is a large group of people that live in the tunnels and chambers far below the city streets. They created this community to help those that have lost much above a second chance for a life that is safe and protected from the dangers above. A lot of the people here are artists, and musicians, it is also a place for those people that didn't always fit in above have a home. There are children here that have no moms or dads."

"Like us!" Rose started. "Except we have Kenna, she's like a mom."

"You are very lucky that you have Kenna, not everyone is so lucky." Julia agreed. "People who live here need to keep this place a secret, so we don't tell anyone who lives above that this community is here. I'm what they call a helper. I help people come to this community like you all, but I also help with other things, food, and clothes as well as other supplies that are needed. I'm a helper because my father was a helper…" Julia paused. "After the fire, I knew that you would be perfect for this place, so I went to the community leaders and asked if I could bring you. They are often very cautious with new arrivals, so don't feel unwelcome if not many people speak to your right away. I have told some about your qualifications and a few people are already eager to meet you.. So if you're ready, we'll go." Julia then pulled a lever down behind a gate and the wall opened up.

Kenna stood with the girls and helped them up into the tunnel. They walked for what felt like blocks. Julia held onto a lantern that she had found near the first turn in the tunnel, and Kenna ended up carrying Josie after a bit. When Kenna felt that she was unable to go much further, the tunnels started to have rooms off them, and people started to appear around them. Julia continued to a large room, full to the ceiling with books and shelves. A group of people sat or stood in the base of the room, and Julia brought them down into the room.

"Kenna, I'd like you to meet Father, he is the leader of the community. This lovely lady is Mary, and the two mean looking men are Winston and Percel." Julia greeted. "These are the people that I shared some of your story with, but before we can go any further they'd like to ask you a few questions. Just to make sure that your heart is in the right spot, and that you would make a good addition to the community."

Kenna looked to everyone and felt her heart beat quickly in her chest. She set Josie down on the chair, and told the twins to sit as well as she went over the group. Mary looked like a mothering type and smiled, but the three men looked at her with no impressions on there face.

"Kenna, you have come before the elder of our community with a petition of joining. Normally we have a longer process of those seeking shelter, but your situation has had more urgency… Please share with us a bit of your reason for wanting to live here." Father asked formally.

"Well, as Julia has probably told you. We lost our home a few nights ago to a fire. I am a single caregiver. My sisters, all share the same mother, but we all have different fathers. I was born to my mother when she was seventeen. She was a mess, she still had so much growing up to do, that I was soon placed into CPS. I was bounced around the system most of my life, and as a result learned things that a child should never know. I somehow managed to graduate from high school and got my teaching qualifications. I became a teacher and worked for several years, before I somehow came into my mothers' life again. She had all three little girls at the time; apparently a few other siblings had been lost to CPS over the years. She was dating Josie's father who was a drug addict and beat my mother… When the car accident happened, and they were both killed, I petitioned the courts to give me custody of the girls and after a fight I was awarded. I took a cut in position and work part time as a school teacher so I can be there for Josie. We were just getting by when this fire took everything we had… I can't return to the shelter, my job with the school board is very dependent on a permanent address. I have some money, but not enough to help start over and I'm afraid to go the Social Services because I fought so hard to keep the girls out of the system… If you don't take me with the girls, I'm afraid that I'll lose them. I've already lost so much in my life, if I lose them; I think I might lose myself." Kenna looked down and her hands, the one wrapped in a red bandana to cover the burn, tried to hold back tears of exhaustion and fear. "Julia told me that you were seeking a teacher for the small children, I can help you with that. I'm strong and hard working; I can do many other tasks as well. The girls are well behaved, and listen to adults."

"We don't wish to split your family up." Winston assured. "We just wanted to make sure that you were coming to us in the right way. I'm assured now that you are."

"We don't have much here, but what we have is shared amongst each other. Mary has set up a chamber with the help of some others for you and your sisters to share. Once you have established yourself within the community, you will be able to spread your wings and find your own place." Father told her. "You all look worn out; perhaps a tour of the community can wait till later." Father stood then and walked over to Kenna and pulled out her hand. "Before you go though, I've noticed your hand, may I look at it?" Kenna looked unsure. Father turned to Mary and Julia. "Maybe you could take the girls, find their chamber. I suspect they're hungry, so tea and sandwiches might be a good idea." Mary nodded her head and Kenna turned back to the girls.

"Go with Julia and Mary, I promise I'll be close behind." Kenna assured and the girls, still unbelievably trusting went off the two women. Winston and Pascel left soon after leaving Father and Kenna alone.

"Kenna, you must understand that we only wish to help you here. We are a family, we care for each other and look out for each other. You and your sisters are safe here. You will eventually gain our trust I know that. The first step will be to let me look at your hand." Father paused and went for a medical bag. "I am also a trained doctor…"

"I burned my hand on the door of our neighbour. I guess I was so shocked by the entire thing that I didn't realize that I had burned it." Kenna sighed and watched as Father carefully undid the bandana. "I didn't have time to show it to anyone." Kenna flinched as he came close to the burn. Kenna looked down and saw the blisters and red skin. Father took Kenna's hand to a small basin and dropped her hand into the cool water.

"This blister is quite large, we'll keep an eye on it for a few days, and hope that it doesn't break and get infected." Father shared as he carefully washed the hand. "I'll wrap it with a clean bandage, and then you can go and rest. When was the last time you slept?" Father asked. Kenna looked at the older man and sighed.

"I didn't sleep at the shelter, I was too worried for the girls, and then the night of the fire, it wasn't a lot of sleep." Kenna admitted and Father nodded. "Then I suggest you go and sleep, Mary will watch the girls, we have other older children that will help out as well. The last thing those girls need is for you to get sick." Father had wrapped Kenna's hand and then led her to a chamber with one large bed and three smaller ones. "The one there is yours. I believe Mary placed out some clean sleeping attire, when you are rested and cleaned up, come and talk with me about your desire to help teach the children." Father then turned and started down the tunnel. "Oh and Kenna, welcome."

"Thanks you." Kenna returned and with a full heart, changed into the clean clothes and crawled into the bed, and promptly fell asleep, safe for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenna felt eyes watching her and she bolted awake, startled by the darkness of the chamber Kenna searched for some light and found it in a small oil lantern on the wall near the door. She looked further and saw a shadow just outside the entrance.

"Who's there?" Kenna asked in a whisper as she noticed at the same time her sisters all asleep in the other beds. "I know someone's out there.." Kenna could feel her heart beating in her chest as she waited for a response.

"My name is Vincent, Father asked me to check on you all to make sure that you were alright…" Vincent shared softly so not to wake the children. "I didn't want to scare you.."

"It's alright, thank you for your concern, but I think we're all okay." Kenna responded aware anticipating the figure to come into the chamber but Vincent just stayed close into the shadows.

"I'll let you rest and report back to Father that you are all doing find." Vincent returned and Kenna heard him leave. Intrigued by the person who wouldn't show himself Kenna crawled out of bed, her feet skirting over the cold floor, but by the time she got to the entrance of the chamber all Kenna saw was the material of Vincent's cloak rounding a curve in the tunnel. Tapping of pipes filled the tunnel and Kenna rubbed her arms before turning back to her sisters and after making sure they were all still asleep

The next time she awoke, Kenna was once again alone in the chamber. The three beds that the girls were to sleep in unmade, making Kenna realize that she must have slept longer than she thought. She noticed a small note on the ledge just near the entrance of the chamber.

"Please take the clean clothes provided and follow the tunnel down to your left. There is private bathing chamber, and we have prepared a bath for you to wash. Please take your time; the girls are in safe hands…" Kenna turned and noticed the pile of clean clothes all the way down to her under things and picked them up. A bath sounded wonderful, she was still feeling the grim from the past few days. The bathing chamber was simple, and a tub had been brought down and with some creative thinking made a lot of sense. Three large buckets of hot water awaited her to pour into the tub. Without much work, Kenna was submersed in a tub full of hot water. Scrubbing herself with a washcloth and soap, Kenna was soon feeling clean and refreshed. Draining the tub was just as easy, with her hair still slightly damp; Kenna hung the towels up on the hooks. She noticed another note then with her name on it.

"Now that you are clean and ready to join us, come find us in the dinning chamber. Just a short walk up the tunnel, if in doubt asks anyone you see." Kenna walked up the chamber, the smell of food leading her to the right 'chamber' as they insisted on calling them.

"Kenna! We never thought you'd wake up!" Rose cried out as Kenna came close to a table with her sisters, Mary and one other younger girl with them.

"I didn't sleep for that long did I?" Kenna asked as she hugged her sisters.

"You were asleep before we came back from lunch, and then you were asleep when we came back from dinner, and then you were asleep when we got up for breakfast, and it's almost lunch time again!" Lily did the math in her head. "You almost slept for a whole day!"

"Well girls, your sister hadn't slept much for three. So it makes sense." Mary reminded them softly and the girls stopped talking about it. Kenna looked at Mary. "The adults were only concerned if you appeared feverish or had turned sickly. We are all very familiar with your level of exhaustion, it is very normal for new community members to sleep like you have for several days when they first arrive. You look much better then you did yesterday though. I'm thinking a few good meals, another nap and a good night sleep will make you feel normal again." Mary smiled and looked around the room. "We don't have fancy food here, but there is always enough."

"I didn't sleep right through, I woke up sometime during the night when I felt a pair of eyes watching me." Kenna admitted as she took some of the food that was offered to her as well as a large mug full of steaming hot tea.

"Eyes?" Mary asked.

"He said his name was Vincent, but he didn't show himself, just paused in the shadows and asked if we were alright."

"Vincent is very respectful of people, he probably didn't want to intrude on your personal space." Mary shared. "Plus it was during the night and he didn't want to wake the girls."

"We met Vincent this morning." Lily started. "He probably didn't want to scare you in the dark."

"Excuse me?" Kenna asked. "Why would he scare me?"

"Go ahead, Kenna will meet him soon enough… Perhaps a little preparing would be good." Mary encouraged and Lily turned back to her sister.

"Although he is very nice, I was little scared of him at first." Lily took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Do you remember when you read the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe to us last year?" Lily started and Kenna nodded as she took a sip of the tea. "Well Vincent looks a bit like Aslan."

"Excuse me?" Kenna asked as she nearly choked on the beverage.

"Well, he isn't all lion, but his face and hands are very lion like…" Rose came to her sisters defence.

"He's very nice, and he lives here because if he lived above people would be scared of him, or put him in a zoo or something." Lily continued. "He has a really soft voice, and Father is really like his Father, Father adopted Vincent when he was just little, just like you adopted us!"

"Well, I can hardly wait to meet this man Vincent again, it makes sense now why he hid and he moved so quickly away when I went to catch up with him. I'm sure if you all three are not afraid of him, then he must be something special." Kenna acknowledged with a smile. The new world they had joined was not just filled with tunnels and chambers, but with people with secrets and stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenna coughed slightly as she finished her meal with Mary and the children.

"Maybe it's time for you to have some time as a family to settle in." Mary suggested noticing that although Kenna had slept for quite some time, she looked tired and distracted by all the people coming and going from the dining chamber.

"I would like to talk with those that are responsible for the education of the children." Kenna responded quickly.

"The education committee met briefly last night and decided that they wanted you to have a little time to become acquainted with the community. To make sure that you made the right choice to come here." Mary assured softly.

"I appreciate your concern Mary, but the faster I know what the expectations are of me and I'm teaching again will help with our transition." Kenna nodded. "As for our decision about this community, I can tell you from what I've already experienced, Julia's offer to come here was the best one that has happened to us since I was awarded permanent guardianship of the girls."

"Alright, I'll let Father and the others know that you are interested in seeing them.." Mary acquiesced. "Until then, maybe you and the girls would like to spend some time together."

"Are you talking about going back to school?' Rose asked as they collected their dishes to return them to the bin.

"Yes, that's the reason why we're here," Kenna shared.

"You're going to be our teacher too?" Lily inquired as she took hold of Kenna's hand.

"I think so," Kenna nodded and pulled Josie softly to get her to come with them.

"I don't want to go to school." Rose whined softly.

"I think school might be a little different here." Kenna admitted as they came into their chamber. "Lets clean this place up a bit and maybe afterwards we can read a little bit of a book together on my bed." Kenna suggested. "You can share with me some more of your adventures with Mary too." As the small family mad beds, and put away their few belongings from above, one by one of them crawled up onto the bed with Kenna and she soon found them all asleep as she read.

"Kenna?" The voice called out.

"Please come in…" Kenna whispered out and a young African woman, not much older than Kenna herself came into the chamber. Pulling her glasses off and resting them on the top of her head so she could see the woman more clearly she smiled.

"I didn't want to interrupt your story, but Mary told me that you wanted to meet with the education committee tonight." The woman started and then stopped. "My name is Ozigbodi, but most people call me Oz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Oz, yes, I told Mary that I was eager to start teaching here…"

"We have scheduled a time after dinner. We will meet in the library chamber, are you familiar with were that is?"

"I think I can remember from yesterday, thank you." Kenna returned. With the girls asleep, Kenna rested her head up on the headboard and soon fell asleep herself.

The girls chose to stay with a few other children after dinner to allow Kenna a chance to go to the meeting. As she approached the Library chamber, Kenna felt the family butterflies in her stomach she got whenever she went to an interview.

"Kenna, please come sit down." Father greeted as Kenna came into the chamber. Several people including Oz already sat around the table, Kenna sat down in one of the two chairs that still sat empty. "I'm not sure if anyone has told you about Vincent…" Father started.

"The girls told me a little bit, and I think I met him last night." Kenna shared gently and then looked up to the entrance of the chamber and noted a figure standing there.

"I would like to meet everyone who lives here in this community." Kenna encouraged, "No matter what they look like." With that she saw Father wave Vincent down into the chamber and Vincent lowered his hood on her cloak. It took a moment for Kenna to look away and then realizing she was staring at the man with the lion looking face she managed to say something.

"Thank you for checking on us last night."

"It was nothing.." Vincent nodded and sat down across from her at the table.

"You've already me Ozigbodi already I am told. This is Paul and Jordan as the man at the end of the table is Vincent." Father introduced and sat at the head of the table.

"Yes, thank you all for letting my family come and stay here. I wasn't too sure what I would have done had this opportunity not arisen." Kenna managed to get out. "Julia told me that you were looking for a teacher… I would like to provide some help to that need."

"Yes, Julia was right. We all take education here very seriously. Mary helps to look after the orphaned children's personal needs but in order to empower our children we want to provide them with learning as well. We all want the children to read and write, to do basic math and know about the world through geography and history. Oz and others help educate our children in the arts about cultures that are different. Paul and Jordan spend time with the children teaching arts and music. Vincent works with our older children, focusing on literature and languages. I work with some of the more serious students who have interests in returning above to focus on continuing their education. We need someone who would be able to work with our elementary aged children, we had a woman working with the children, but she has recently decided it was time to return above and we've been struggling with filling that gap. Everyone has been trying, but without skills some of our children's education have developed some noticeable gaps." Father explained. Kenna nodded her head.

"You have been teaching above, in some of the elementary schools Julia has told us." Vincent spoke and Kenna was surprised with the softness of his voice that she had missed in their 1st meeting. She was expecting more from such a man, a deep voice that echoed around the chamber, and once again Kenna paused before talking.

"I've been teaching for seven years yes… Recently I've been doing supply lines in some of the more difficult schools. I understand the concern about children getting lost.." Kenna managed.

"There aren't that many children really, you're classes would be about twenty students at the most, but they would all be at various stages of abilities. Some of the children have all but no formal education, we have found them on the streets just struggling to survive, while some others have very limited experiences."

"This will like a one room school house then?" Kenna asked. She had always enjoyed pioneer books and admired the stories about school teachers back then.

"A one chamber school…" Jordan admitted and the small group laughed.

"How much of the day is spent in lessons?" Kenna asked.

"Probably not as much as above. Most of our children have chores and other learning to do. We like to provide about three hours a day…"

"I think I could manage that." Kenna nodded. "When do you want me to start?"

"Not until you've settled in more." Jordan suggested and Kenna sighed as she looked at the group.

"I won't settle in if I don't feel like I'm offering something to this community that is providing so generously food, shelter and clothing for me and my family. I would like to see the resources that you have. Perhaps see where the children do their learning? I could prepare some lessons for you to review before I start…" Kenna offered eager to impress upon these generous people that she was feeling the need to provide some form of payment for her new living arrangements.

"I'm sure your lesson plans are good." Father started. "I don't think it is necessary for us to proof read, if you are interested in what resources we have I'm sure Vincent would be willing to show you."

"I'd like that." Kenna nodded and looked to Vincent and then to the others.

"You have no idea what this means to me…"

"Actually we probably have a closer idea then you think." Oz nodded and then stood to leave. "I should get back to my children…"

"I've promised some extra lesson time to Curtis." Jordan also agreed and stood to leave as well.

"Is this a good time to go over the next concert order?" Paul asked Father as he noticed that the meeting was pretty much over.

"As good a time as any." Father then nodded to both Vincent and Kenna before turning to leave.

"You're passion for teaching is very great." Vincent acknowledged a while later as the two of them poured over the resource material that Vincent had found.

"Teaching is important for me. If I hadn't been given some great teachers growing up, the darkness in which I was living outside of school would have gobbled me up." Kenna sighed as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I promised a teacher a long time ago that I would work hard and become more than what my circumstances were leading me to become. I could have ended out on the streets as a prostitute or living in the project living with some junkie. I saw too much of that… Experienced too much in the Foster Care system to live like that... I worked hard at getting above that, getting scholarships, going to school. If I hadn't come into my sisters lives like I did, I'm sure they would have started down the same path, and I am unsure on what would have happened to them.." Kenna told him. She liked this man, even though he didn't look like a regular person, it made him feel even safer to talk to about her past.

"How was it that you came back into your mother's life?"

"My mother never really left me actually. She was always there in the background, every so often she would swoop in and bring presents or write long letters saying that when she was all better she would come and get me and take me to live with her. The social workers also kept me updated. That's how I know that I have two brothers out there in the world too. They'd be teenagers by now though." Kenna pulled the books out and brought them over to the table. "I new about the twins, I was already teaching in City, at a high needs behaviour school, and I went to visit my mother. She was doing well then, the boyfriend that she was with seemed to have it all together and my mother was actually sober…" Kenna stopped and looked up at Vincent who had already come to sit close to her so she could finish her story. "Then he up and disappeared. Josie's dad came into the picture soon after and a year or so later Josie showed up. God, it was a mess… My mother was half stoned most of the time, I would come and look after the girls when I could and then one night they just never came home. I got a call that next morning from the police…" Kenna shivered as she remembered that day, she looked at Vincent and somehow new that he understood.

"Kenna, the girls were looking for you!" Grace announced as she brought in her sisters. Josie looked ready to drop and the twins looked like some quite time was needed.

"Oh, it's gotten late. I should really go. Do you think it would be alright if I took these with me? I could look them over in my chamber and have something ready to go for tomorrow."

"We're going to have school tomorrow?" Rose asked suddenly excited.

"We are going to have a time of lessons." Kenna corrected and then turned back to Vincent.

"I think Father would agree that you taking these things would be fine."

"Okay then I'll see you then tomorrow."

"Yes…" Vincent agreed then paused suddenly as he lifted his head towards the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I need to meet with a friend." Vincent nodded and left through another tunnel.

"Catherine." Grace told Kenna as she helped her back to their chamber with the girls and resources.

"Who is Catherine?" Kenna asked.

"Vincent's 'Friend'" Grace whispered and Kenna smiled softly. Thanking the young woman for her help and settled her sisters into in their beds with some books and then settled down at the desk in the corner looking over the books and preparing a lesson.

"Kenna…" Kenna looked up from her work and saw Mary standing in the doorway. She was unsure how much time had passed, but her neck and shoulders ached. "I was just doing my final round of the night and noticed your candles were still burning…"

"I guess it is getting late." Kenna agreed as she closed the books and stood up to stretch. "Are you heading to bed?"

"Yes, and I suspect you should too."

"I think I will. Good night." Kenna bid.

"Good night Kenna, I guess you'll have to be on my rounds to make sure that you go to bed at a reasonable time."

"I haven't had anyone tell me to go to bed in a long time." Kenna admitted and smiled, collecting her washing things. "The girls will be okay while I slip down to the washing chamber won't they?"

"Absolutely." Mary nodded and Kenna waved to Mary as she walked down the tunnel. After washing her face and changing into bed clothes, Kenna and counted her blessings as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie's crying awoke her sometime later, and Kenna went to her sister and picked her up.

"Shhh…" Kenna whispered to the frightened child… "It was only a dream…"

"Na na…" Josie hiccupped out.

"_Be still and know that he is God...Be still and know that he is Holy...Be still oh restless soul of mine...Bow before the prince of peace…Let the noise and clamour cease…" _Kenna sang to her sister and rocked her back to sleep. The little bed was warm from Josie and Kenna soon fell asleep with her sister cradled in her arms.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Josie cried out again and Kenna awoke suddenly at the complaint. The remaining bits of sleep leaving as she felt her feet hit the cold floor.

"Okay, lets go." Kenna agreed and looked at her sisters who looked still half asleep. "Do you two need to go too?"

"Nah, we know where it is." Rose mumbled sleepily. Kenna slipped on her shoes and looked at her watch. It was six thirty, normal Josie waking time; she walked down the tunnel to the bathroom. Kenna wasn't the first person with a little one at there and it took a few minutes for Josie to get herself organized. Kenna hopped up and down as she waited, feeling the coolness around her, she wanted to crawl back into the warm bed, but remembered that Josie wouldn't want to do that if she had a choice.

"Come on Josie, we don't need to be up for another hour, why don't we go get back into bed."

"No… I'm not sleepy anymore." Josie claimed and took hold of Kenna's hand. "I'm hungry."

"Oh." Kenna sighed as she took her back down the tunnel. With Josie awake, Kenna put her clothes on her and then dressed herself. More clothes had been added to the their scant wardrobe over the past few days. The warmness of the layers soon made Kenna's teeth stop chattering and she then woke her sisters.

"Come on you two get up. We've things to do and you sleeping all day won't get them done." Kenna encouraged and before the girls could grumble about anything else, Kenna had their faces washed, hair braided and clothes on. Beds made and the stubs of the old candles collected and placed in the bucket near the entrance of the chamber. Kenna then went and took her sisters for breakfast. A few people were already gathered, so it wasn't hard to figure out what to do. With her sisters eating breakfast, Kenna was able to take a moment to sit quietly. Even though, her sisters were safe within this new community, she still felt very tired.

"Kenna, I see you are up early with your brood." Oz greeted as she brought her little ones to the table.

"Josie's up like clockwork every morning." Kenna agreed.

"I can understand that." Oz agreed. "I was going to offer that Josie might like to stay and play with my girls when you teach your classes today."

"Oh, that would be great." Kenna smiled. Oz laughed as one of her girls went to eat a big spoonful of cereal and ended up losing it back into the bowl.

"Try smaller bites." Oz suggested gently and the little girl nodded. "My girls names are Tabitha, and Grace."

"Well this one is Josie. The twins are Rose and Lily." Kenna introduced. "The twins are seven, once you get to know them, it is very easy to tell them apart."

"Flower names." Oz nodded.

"I think our mother was into Flowers when they were born. She was into other things when Josie was born."

"Oh," Oz didn't respond any further and Kenna laughed. "It's okay Oz, I have completely dealt with my mother and her problems." Kenna paused. "Well almost completely dealt with." Kenna finished honestly. "How long have you lived here?"

"Going on three years. I was pregnant and homeless at the time. Some kind looking person found me and offered to show me someplace safe where I could raise my children." Oz shared.

"Sounds a bit like me actually. We lost our apartment last week in a fire." Kenna started and looked surprised. "It was only a week ago… Gosh it feels like an entire lifetime ago."

"This place does that to you." Oz agreed. The two chatted about other things for a few moments before Josie's breakfast was soon on the floor and the task of looking after little ones took their attention.

Kenna loved teaching the children. She split the children up into two classes. Some of them met in the morning while the others met in the afternoon. There was a lot of varying skill level which took a lot of extra planning. Her nights were spent making lessons plans, and spending time with her sisters. With no television for distraction, the twins thrived, playing with the other children in the tunnels, learning the ins and outs of the places in the tunnels. Kenna often felt safe in knowing that the girls where fine with the other children, the community elders watching over all them, like she did when the children were close by her. Rose had asked if she could learn to play an instrument and she was given the opportunity to learn violin under Jordan's musical ear. Rose spent hours each day practicing and Kenna had learned to turn out the screeching music in order to encourage Rose's new found passion. Lily on the other hand spent hours reading books in Father's library, volumes of literature Kenna was sure Lily was too young to completely understand yet she read. Father watched as she curled up on the large chairs with the books turning the pages. Josie played with the toys that were brought to her, young enough to entertain herself for hours with dolls and puzzles. Josie was content to be close to her sister, but not brave enough to wander to far away.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Cook cried out in good humour as Kenna lead the group of young girls out of the main kitchen, they had just spent the last hour reading several baking recipes to work on their math and reading skills. Cook had been surprised by Kenna's request for the kitchen, but had stayed close by to make sure everything remained in order. "You have done the hard part I'll watch that they don't burn and bring them out for you when they're done."

"Thank you." Kenna sighed as she gathered the group in the dinning area. Cook smiled as she shoed her out of the kitchen. Kenna sat with the children at one of the tables and took out the recipe. The children huddled around with her. She quickly had the children's adding the fractions in the recipe to double and triple out amounts. The children were so involved in their lesson that Vincent was able to watch from the doorway and observe Kenna in action. She was a natural at the teaching profession; he was surprised when he heard the children excitedly answered the questions.

"Well isn't it always like Vincent to arrive just as fresh baking is coming from the oven." Cook announced as she came out of the back with two plates of cookies her hands.

"Oh I didn't see you there." Kenna smiled as the children welcomed Vincent into the room and encouraged him to try some of the cookies. The children quickly dug into the hot gooey creations.

"I stopped by the chamber you normally teach in and noticed you weren't there." Vincent admitted as he sat down with the children.

"Well you'll have to excuse the creative teaching tactics I've taken on with the children. Sometimes you need to have real reasons to add fractions." Kenna looked at the children, "Take the cookies now and share them with some of the others… We'll meet tomorrow in the classroom." Kenna announced and the children started for the door.

"Just bring back the plate before it gets broken!" Cook cried out after them and the children giggling with each other left the adults.

"I am impressed with your ability to use the resources that are available to you Kenna. You have already taught the children so much in such a short time."

"I love teaching." Kenna admitted. "I have to admit that I listened to one of your classes with the older youth, such insightful things came of that conversation. Teenagers in high schools above are not always so in tune with their thoughts." Kenna had collected her papers and closed the cookbook as they talked. "Was there anything that you needed?"

"No, nothing outside of just checking in." Vincent paused. "Have you been to the wind tunnel yet?" Vincent asked. "I've taken the children there sometimes to listen. I've had them return and write compositions on what they heard."

"No, but I've heard some talk about it. Will you take me?" Kenna asked.

"Do you have time?" Vincent asked and Kenna nodded her head.

"I've just let the children go early, I have a bit of time before I need to collect Josie." Vincent led the way the two talked about the children and the stories that they both had with their teaching. The walk was relaxing for both of them and it wasn't long before Vincent had them sitting quietly on the steps. Vincent realized that Kenna was taken by the sounds she heard, her body language announcing that she was mesmerized by the voices.

"So many!" Kenna whispered. Vincent nodded and closed his eyes to listen and when he opened them he noticed the tears running down Kenna's face.

"Something is wrong?" Vincent asked as Kenna startled out of her trance and wiped her tears away roughly.

"I'm sorry, the pain in some of the voices. I was thinking about the possibilities that my own voice calling out when I was younger could have been one of these poor lost snippits." Kenna admitted.

"You called for help a lot while growing up?" Vincent asked knowing that Kenna's life held more secrets than most.

"Enough." Kenna admitted. Kenna stood up suddenly, her need to see her sisters drawing her go.

"Kenna, whenever you need to share your story, there are people who will listen."

"I have shared my story." Kenna returned quickly.

"The whole story then." Vincent amended.

"Okay." Kenna whispered and then turned to not want to talk any more she rushed on ahead of Vincent. Vincent remained a few moments longer listening to the voices and somehow understanding the pain Kenna felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenna sat and listened to her sister Rose play through a song she was practicing, she was relaxed and it was so amazing to be in such comfort in such an unlikely place. Lily was curled up against her, her small body fitting perfectly in the well worn comfortable chair and Josie already lay asleep in the small bed in the corner, worn out by the life of a four year old. Lily looked up and took Kenna's attention from her.

"I think I hear Vincent." Lily whispered.

"How can you tell?" Kenna asked softly as Rose stopped playing.

"His clothes have a whispering sound.." Lily shared. Just as she said that Vincent came into the entrance of the chamber.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your family time, but I have a friend that I would like Kenna to meet." Vincent shared. Kenna looked to her sisters. "I was just going to start evening bedtime routines. I can meet you in the Library chamber in about twenty five minutes." Kenna shared.

"Take your time. We will wait." Vincent looked to the girls. "Your playing is much improved Rose."

"Thank you." Rose returned with a smile. Receiving a complement from Vincent was always treasured.

"Alright girls, you need to go and brush your teeth, wash face and hands and then into your Pjs." Kenna encouraged after Vincent left the chamber. The girls took their small wash items and dashed down the hallway. While the girls were busy, Kenna walked around the chamber blowing the candles out, putting a few toys away into the bin and turned down the girls beds. She tucked the blankets up around Josie's chin and waited for her sisters to return. When the girls were back, they crawled into bed.

"Will you read us a story?" Lily asked. Kenna nodded.

"A short one. Remember Vincent is waiting."

"Read this one." Rose suggested as she pulled a book from under her bed. The well worn copy of 'little house on the Prairie' "Not the whole book, just a chapter." Rose assured. Kenna read the from book and when she was done, she handed the book back to her sister.

"You both can stay up another 15 minutes if you want to read quietly. On my way to the Library chamber I'm going tell Mary that you are all on your own for a bit. So when Mary does her 9 o'clock rounds I want her to tell me that the sleeping lamp was the only one still on." Kenna told her sisters who both nodded.

"15 minutes." Lily assured and the candles will be off.

"I love you… If you need something the pipe is just outside the entrance."

"We know." Rose sighed.

"Good night." Kenna stood up to leave.

"Good night." The girls responded in unison.

Kenna grabbed her sweater from the foot of her bed and left the chamber. The Library chamber was well lit so Kenna was able to see both Vincent and his friend sitting together chatting softly.

"Kenna, welcome.."

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Kenna returned.

"I should be the one apologizing, I don't know what it's like to have children to prepare for bed. I should have made advanced notice that I was coming." The woman stood as Kenna came down the stairs to them.

"Kenna I'd like to introduce you to my friend Catherine." Vincent introduced. "This is Kenna, one of our newest community members, as well as a wonderful addition as Primary teacher."

"I've heard of you Catherine from some of the other children and community members. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name and stories." Kenna smiled. The three of them sat down together.

"Vincent mentioned to me that you had arrived, and shared some of your past story with me.." Catherine started as the formalities of meeting were finished. "I called on Julia and she filled me in on the fire that destroyed your home."

"The fire destroyed the place in which we lived, but none of my sisters were injured during the event… They are my home." Kenna returned. "I am sorry about Mrs. C. though.."

"The fire was proven to be arson." Catherine told her and Kenna paused without saying anything for a moment. "The police were able to track the man that started the fire. He is both being charged with 1st degree arson causing death."

"So… This is good for Mrs. C's family. They actually have some closure."

"The case is being seen in front a Grand Jury.." Catherine paused again as she notice Kenna pale slightly.

"You just didn't come to tell me about this case…. You need me to testify don't you." Kenna asked wisely.

"Since you and Mrs. Carzinoni were the only ones living above the store… You and your sisters are the only ones still alive. The store owner is the one that started the fire. The DA could really use your help." Catherine finally admitted.

"Would my testimony help this person be charged?" Kenna asked.

"Yes." Catherine. "It wouldn't be a full trial, it would just be in front of a judge and the lawyers."

"When?" Kenna asked.

"Next Monday." Catherine shared.

"I don't want to do this, but I want to make sure that justice is served for Mrs. C's family." Kenna nodded and turned to Vincent. "You new all this already didn't you."

"I did.. I also new that you would do the right thing." Vincent shared with sincerity.

"This place must be rubbing off on me. As long as the girls don't have to go as well, I'll be ready on Monday."

"Vincent will escort you to safe exit to the tunnels, I'll meet you there and escort you to the courthouse." Catherine planned. Kenna watched as Catherine smiled and pushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "The girls can stay here in the care of the community."

"Thank you." Kenna looked to Vincent. "I should go, I don't want to girls to be alone too long and I have to review the resources that I want to use tomorrow for lessons." Kenna then turned to Catherine. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I'll see you next week up top."

"Good night," Kenna waved as they bid goodnight. As Kenna left the chamber Vincent turned to Catherine.

"You're troubled…"

"I didn't want to cause her more distress…" Catherine admitted as she turned back to Vincent and smiled sadly. "She has already been through so much."

"Kenna is much stronger than she appears.. She will sail through this without too much difficulties. Do not underestimate her." Vincent returned wisely and reached out to Catherine. "Shall we take a walk to the waterfall before you return home?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Catherine smiled with short laugh as she reached out to take his hand.

Something wasn't right. Kenna sat up in bed and looked around the room. Something wasn't right. Kenna felt her heart beating like crazy as she lit another candle and wandered over to look at her sisters. The twins both lay in their beds sleeping quietly. She then turned to the other small bed and looked down on Josie. The little girl was fast asleep, yet she whimpered in her sleep. Kenna knelt down on the floor in front of the little girl and put her hand out to comfort her. Josie cried out and opened her eyes, looking right into Kenna, the little girl coughed, cried out and lunged for Kenna's neck.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay." Kenna cooed and picked her up and rocked her back and forth before taking her back into the big bed. Josie cuddled close to Kenna and soon drifted back to sleep. Kenna stroked Josie's hair and fell back asleep. The little girls cough woke her up a few hours later.

"I thirsty." Josie told her sister and Kenna went and reached for the glass on the table beside the bed. Josie coughed some more before taking a drink. Kenna felt Josie's forehead and thought she felt a bit warm.

"How are you feeling?" Kenna asked, not sure if Josie would be able to tell her.

"Hot." Josie admitted and Kenna tucked her back under the covers. "You'll stay in bed today." Kenna decided and went to wake her sisters. "You go on to breakfast without us this morning." Kenna told her sisters as they got dressed for the day.

"What about classes?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, if you see Mary or Oz will you tell them I wouldn't mind talking to them." Kenna asked as she brushed Rose's hair and braided it.

"Okay." Lily agreed and she and Rose went off for breakfast. Kenna finished cleaning up the chamber like every morning and dressed herself. It wasn't long before Mary came into the Chamber to watch Kenna give Josie another drink.

"I hear that Josie's not feeling well?" Mary commented as she came over to the bed, she was carrying a small tray of food and a cup of steaming tea for Kenna. .

"I think she has a fever, she has a cough and runny nose. I'm thinking it's just a small cold. Nothing a few quite days in bed won't fix." Kenna admitted as she looked up to Mary. "I'm not sure what I should do about classes today though."

"Well you can go and teach, I'll sit with Josie while you're teaching. I'm sure I can find a few other willing helpers too." Mary shared, while Kenna sat and drank the tea and muffin that Mary handed her.

"That would be great. I won't hold extra tutoring today though so I can come back and relieve you. You are fabulous to help out, but I can manage looking after this little one." Kenna smiled at Josie who was drifting off into sleep.

"I'll have Father come and take a look at her in a few hours. Just to make sure that she's fine."

"Oh, I don't think you need to bother him."

"Nonsense, he likes to be kept informed about the children's welfare. He'll just pop in and take a look." Mary shared and then looked at her small timepiece. "You should probably go and get set up or you'll be the late for classes."

"Oh thank you!" Kenna drank the last of the tea and then gathered her resources. "I'll see you soon," Kenna told Josie and rushed out the chamber and down the tunnel. Kenna let the children go earlier than normal, making them promise to write in their journals and then be prepared to read something the next class. The children went off without so much as another worry and Kenna went back to her chamber. She saw Paige sitting on a chair with some knitting and smiled when she looked up.

"This little one, had a sip or two of broth and drifted back to sleep." Paige shared as she stood to leave.

"Thanks, normally Josie's not the biggest eater when she's not feeling well." Kenna shared.

"Father was in, and told Mary that Josie has a fever, but it's nothing too serious. He said he'd be back tonight to check on her again."

"Thanks Paige, oh and by the way, thanks so much for the scarves. The girls are always wearing them."

"I enjoy making them; it gets pretty drafty down here the closer it gets to winter." Paige shared. Kenna relieved that Josie didn't appear any worse settled down with a book and kept watch, wondering if this bug would travel to the other two and wondering what child gave it to Josie in the meantime her thoughts were interrupted by voices that sounded vaguely familiar.

"I will not!" Rose's voice rose as she came running into the chamber and Lily ran after her.

"Yes you will!" Lily returned quickly .

"Shh…" Kenna warned. Both girls looked guilty and then looked over to Josie who was sleeping.

"We're sorry!" Lily started.

"I know, why don't you go and play somewhere else today, Josie just needs to sleep, and she won't do that with you two arguing about things."

"Okay."

"I have a music lesson anyways." Rose announced as she gathered her violin and Lily shrugged.

"I'll go and see if someone wants to play a game or something."

"Just make sure that you get some dinner before you come back for your study time." Kenna warned and the twins nodded and left again.

"How is she doing?" Kenna looked up from a book and saw Father hobble into their chamber, a little while later.

"I think she's okay, she's been sleeping a lot today." Kenna admitted and Father pulled out his thermometer. Rousing the little girl enough to stick the instrument into her mouth they waited.

"Her fever is a bit higher then this morning, but it's often the case with the evening." He listened to her chest. "I hear some rattling, but nothing too serious." Father surmised as he tucked the little girl back in. "We'll watch this closely for another few days." Father reassured and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Kenna called out after him.

"My pleasure." Father returned.

"Josie's asleep, I'm just going to go and get a quick bath." Kenna shared with her sisters. "Just get ready for bed, and I'll be back as soon as I can." She grabbed her soap and other items.

"We'll be okay." Rose shared, and Kenna smiled at them. She poured the hot water down into the tub and sunk in, cleaning her hair. She had just climbed into some clean clothes, when she heard Rose's voice crying out.

"Kenna! Kenna come quick!" Rose called and Kenna dashed out of the chamber and down the tunnel. She came into their chamber and understood why Rose cried out with fear. Josie's breathing had turned her lips bluish. Kenna scooped up Josie and rushed out of the tunnel, her sister's close on her heals.

"What?" Father gasped out as he saw Kenna rush into his chamber, first looking at Josie and ordering her to place the child on the bed in the corner of the chamber. He quickly looked at the girls.

"Rose, Lily.. Go get Mary, tell her to boil some water and quickly." Father took the child and opened her Pj's top to listen to Josie's chest again. "I think its croup." Father announced and looked up to see Mary coming in with a kettle full of hot water.

"What are we going to do about it?" Kenna asked as Josie woke more and started to grasp for Kenna. Kenna picked her up and rocked her as she struggled to breath.

"We're going to set up a steam tent." Father told her and with some help from Mary, set up something around Josie and Kenna. "You are going to sit with her, we're going to cover you with some quilts and create a small space and hopefully the steam will help loosen her throat and chest to allow the air to move more freely."

Kenna only nodded and let Father and Mary cover the two of them with two large pots of bowling water. The bowling water was exchanged on regular intervals, and soon the air was moist and hot in their small tent, Josie's breathing was tight and difficult and she clutched onto Kenna. Kenna whispered poems and stories, rocked her and held her sister close. She sang some lullabies and shared stories into the little girls ear. Finally Josie's breathing became less laboured, and Father removed the quilts, they then rested Josie onto the bed.

"We need to change the two of you into some dry clothes." Father instructed Kenna.

"Here I brought some dry things; you can change behind the blind over there." Mary whispered to Kenna knowing that Kenna wasn't going to go far. With dry clothes and a towel wrapped around her head Kenna came back out. Josie was already redressed and tucked into bed, her breathing easier but coughing.

"Where are the girls?" Kenna asked as she came back to her sister.

"Vincent took them back to their beds a few hours ago. They were falling asleep in the chairs as they waited and watched.

"I want to stay close to Josie." Kenna shared.

"Of course, your sisters will be fine. Someone will check in on them to make sure they are safe." Mary whispered and brought a chair closer to child's sick bed so Kenna could sit down. Kenna shivered in the coolness of the room, her own body temperature altered by her adventure in the steam tent. Mary covered Kenna with a quilt.

"Well I'll leave you in Father's capable hands, and come and relieve you in a bit." Mary offered and Kenna nodded. It wasn't long before Father had drifted off to sleep in one of the large comfortable chairs in the chamber, Kenna looked on as Josie slept, and when Josie started to cry out in her fevered sleep, Kenna crawled into bed with her and wrapped her arms around the sick little girl and sang. _"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,Go to sleep-y, little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little and bays, dapple grays, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry,Go to sleep-y, little baby," _Kenna soft voice echoed out through the tunnelscatching the ear of Vincent who lay awake in a chamber not far off from main chamber in which Kenna was. He listened as she sang the familiar tune again and then quietness returned. He got up and wandered down the tunnel to look in on them, and noticed that Kenna had fallen asleep with her sister curled close. The two looked more like mother and child at that moment, and Vincent had to wonder to himself how Kenna had managed with the life that she had been given, and was thankful that she had found her way to the tunnels.

Josie still had a fever and ruff breathing when Kenna woke up a few hours later, her neck was stiff from the position that she had slept, but father assured her that this was normal, and that the fever would break when the child's body was finished with the need for it. Rose and Lily came later in the morning with story books and some of Josie's toys. The little girl smiled at them, but was too sleepy to play for long. Kenna watched and counted her blessings.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenna stood in the tunnel looking into the chamber as her three sisters slept. She had moved Josie back into their chamber later that day, and although Josie was improving her fever braking earlier in the evening, Kenna still felt anxious about the little girls health and the fact that what Josie has might be passed onto her older sisters. Thus the reason she stood in the tunnel, her need to move was satisfied somewhat by her ability to pace while still being able to be close by to listen for anything unusual.

"Kenna, are you alright?" Kenna startled from her thoughts and looked over to Vincent who had quietly walked up on her.

"I think so." Kenna whispered.

"I am not so sure that you are." Vincent returned as he saw the strain on the young woman's face.

"I've had a long few days…" Kenna started, the tears of fear pooling in her eyes and shimmering in the lantern light.

"Come, I would like to show you something." Vincent offered. Kenna resisted.

"My sisters. Josie shouldn't't be left alone." Kenna sighed.

"I've asked Samantha to keep an ear open for them. The older girls understand the pipes and Father isn't far. We won't be too long, I promise." Vincent encouraged as he went into the chamber and came out with one of Kenna's sweaters. Vincent escorted Kenna past the main chambers and out into some of the outer regions.

"Where are we going?" Kenna asked after some silent walking.

"Someplace to recharge." Vincent shared as they walked. The tunnels started slopping downwards and the tunnel walls became more rocky.

"You carry so much within you Kenna. The pressure that you faced above and the pressure that you place on yourself here in tunnels will only continue to cause you more grief." Vincent whispered wisely as he walked beside Kenna.

"I've only done what I had to do." Kenna acknowledge. "I had to do what was right for my sisters. I would have also taken in my other siblings if I new where they were."

"I realize that Kenna, but sometimes when you are raising such young children you need to ask for help and support in order to raise them, one person is not meant to take on such responsibilities alone." Vincent paused outside a chamber that appeared to be glowing a soft white light. "I would like to show you the Crystal Chamber…" Vincent shared as they walked around the curve.. Kenna held her breath as she took in the beauty of the room, from end to end were rocks that had been crystallized by water and pressure. They somehow reflected the light from each other.

"Oh Vincent! This place is beautiful!" Kenna whispered as she walked further into the chamber her eyes trying to take in all the beauty. Vincent let Kenna wander and gently touch the crystals for a time, allowing her to soak in the wonder of the room that one felt when they saw if for the first time.

"Kenna, I feel like I have to be honest with you…" Vincent and Kenna had settled on a ledge to rest and to watch the unexplained light show the chamber gave off.

"You have always been honest with me in the short time we've known each other Vincent, why would you have to be so careful now?" Kenna asked as she turned to look at the man.

"As I mentioned earlier, you are a young woman who has taken on so much responsibility in your life. You feel the need to prove yourself at every step. I realize some of that has to do with your upbringing and the issues that you had to face growing up, but I also feel that you are like that just because that is who you are." Vincent paused. "I believe that you are like the crystals in this room Kenna, one Crystal can only shine so brightly, and it needs to have a light source in order to reflect itself into the world, but when placed in a room with other crystals, the light reflection goes on indefinitely."

Kenna sat in thoughtful silence, tears gently falling down her cheeks. She didn't say anything while she reflected on the analogy that Vincent had just made. He was right. Crystal wouldn't have been the word that she would have called herself, but it worked. She had been alone for so long, trying to reflect the light she carried inside her, but it was always so much work. When she was with her sisters, she felt that her light shone a little brighter, but when the hard times came she felt restrained and alone. Now, here in the community of people that cared and helped her she felt better but not sure how to make her light reflect to those around her without giving so much to them in return.

"Vincent, I'm not very good at taking so much help from people. I was raised in a world that made taking seem very bad and usually I needed to give something of value away to get it. Here, everyone has been so helpful and kind, and I instinctively want to give something back… Yet, every time I try to get my feet underneath me, something happens.." Kenna took the small handkerchief that Vincent handed her to wipe her eyes. "I feel sometimes that if I use up all the help that I'm offered now, that I won't have it again if I need it in the future."

"That is not how families and communities like ours works Kenna. If you need help you get it, when you are able to give help, like teaching the children you do. You don't think twice about helping your sisters when they need you, learn to see the people here just in the same way. They want to help you when you need it. Even those that don't live below but help our community can help you if you need it. Catherine will be able to assist you with the court case above, you don't need to feel threatened or alone anymore." Vincent returned as Kenna nodded her head in understanding.

"These past few days have proved that I suppose. My head is so full of what I've experienced that it hasn't fully sunken in yet." Kenna agreed. "I had almost forgotten about the court case… I suppose I can't back out now knowing that I'm supported the way I am."

"I'd escort you there myself if I could." Vincent encouraged. Kenna sighed then and Vincent stood. "We should head back, you look like you could have a rest, and we've been gone longer than expected."

"Thank you Vincent for the talk." Kenna allowed the large and gentle man to hug her and she felt safe and protected for the first time in a very long time.

"Your welcome." Vincent whispered.

Epilogue

"Meeting in the Library…" Mouse announced to Kenna as she looked up from the table she sat at with two little girls.

"Why?" Kenna asked as she looked up.

"New person coming below to live… Okay Good? Okay Fine? You asked to come and help make choice to stay… Yes?" Mouse quickly darted out of the room. Kenna turned to the little girls and smiled.

] "I guess that means our time together is done for today. Why don't you go and find my sister Lily? I think she might be in the kitchen helping William prepare dinner. If you ask her nicely she might be able to scrounge up a cookie." Kenna encouraged as the two girls smiled and dashed out of the chamber in search of the treat. It was hard to believe that she and her sisters had lived below in the chambers for nearly five years. Her sisters has thrived, Josie growing and challenging everyone with her insight and thoughts much more advanced than her nine years of age, Rose becoming more and more the musician with every passing day, and Lily her gentle soul taking on a teaching and mentoring role to the smallest community members. Kenna had taken to heart the talk she and Vincent had had that night so many years ago. Choosing to live her life as a member of the caring community, giving and taking as she needed and growing wise in her knowledge and insight. So when Mouse had found her to help with the first interview of a prospective new community member it wasn't a surprise to be asked.

As she came into the chamber, Father, Mary and Pascal were already sitting with a tired looking young man. He held in his arms a little boy who looked no older than four the helper that had brought him down stood off to the side and waved with friendship.

"My wife died of Breast Cancer four months ago.." The man was sharing. "The medical bills were overwhelming. I couldn't find work because I had no where for Cooper to go… We ended out on the streets before I new it… Social services are trying to take him away." The man's voice broke with tears. "I can't.. Please if you don't let me stay here.."

"We have no desire to spilt your family up.." Kenna heard herself saying. "We just wanted to make sure that your intentions were clear, and that you would take living in our community with the seriousness and protectiveness it needs to survive…."


End file.
